


come away with me and we'll kiss

by Marvellous



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, domestic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Rey and Ben go swimming* in the middle of winter.--*in a hotspring





	come away with me and we'll kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first Rey/Ben fic I've ever posted...so for the flaws, I apologize. Title taken from the song "Come Away With Me" by Norah Jones. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, no characters belong to me.

Rey slowly began to toe off her boots, setting them neatly beside a nearby boulder that she had placed a couple towels on, her bare feet met with the cold stone beneath. A shiver ran up her spine with the chilly winter air, and she didn’t even have her clothes off yet. 

“Still sure about this?” a hand caressed her shoulders before pulling her close, into the warmth she knew so well.

She raised an eyebrow and looked up at Ben with a scoff, pulling away at the same time, “Are you trying to chicken out, Solo?”

“I am not,” he defended himself with a huff, unzipping his winter jacket, “But I am going to get in there before you.”

“I don’t think so,” Rey felt the competitiveness kick in as she raced to strip off her own winter gear, and instead of folding it neatly like she planned, her layers of clothes ended up strewn across the outcrop of rocks that were relatively free of snow. In just her bathing suit, the winter landscape became a completely different environment, and she instantly was thankful for the hot pool several feet away that had steam dancing across the surface. Looking at the man who was still getting his pants off, she winked before walking to the water at a brisk pace, careful not to slip on any ice. 

She was cautious with her footing as she heard Ben starting to walk toward the pool of water as well, while also trying to be quick so she definitely would be in the water first. “I win again,” she declared smugly as she watched her boyfriend ease himself into the warm water, clearly easing now that he wasn't experiencing the unpleasant nip of the frigid air.

“Why is everything such a competition with you?” he shook his head, a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Me?” she cried. splashing a bit of water in his direction, “That’s brave, blaming me for that.”

Ben chuckled as he raised a hand to shield his face from the drops of water flung his way. A deep breath left his lung, as he walked closer to Rey and sat down on one of the natural ridges in the pool, holding out his hand for her as he spoke, “I’ve never been competitive in my life.”

Rey rolled her eyes as she took his hand, intertwining their fingers without another thought as she pulled herself close to Ben, letting her legs straddle his hip so they could be face to face, “That’s a load of bullshit.”

The slightly older man tsked and ran the tips of the fingers on his free hand through Rey’s damp hair, shaking his head as it rested on the back of her neck, “Language, sweetheart.”

“Mmm, does it bother you?” she wiggled her eyebrows, bringing her lips closer to Ben’s so she could feel their breaths mingling. 

“No, pretty much the opposite,” he squirmed a little underneath her, a shy but full smile reaching his eyes as he looked up at his lover.

Rey felt her heart beat faster as she looked into the kind eyes of the man she loved, putting a hand on his cheek as she let the warmth of the water meet the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. “I love you,” she murmured, sinking lower into the water to let their lips meet, a chaste but comfortable kiss. 

Ben closed his eyes, letting his hand travel to the small of Rey’s back to keep her as close as possible, soaking in the blissful perfection of the moment they were lucky enough to have. “I love you, too,” he whispered back, even though there was no one else around to hear. 

A small giggle sounded from Rey as she rested their foreheads together, “Good thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well...hopefully that was okay! :P Thanks so much for reading and kudos/comments very much appreciated


End file.
